Escape or 2
by Yaoisweetyaoi
Summary: ... Viktor... I'm sorry I've lied, I, I won't be coming home when I did escape I was literally only doing a one shot, but with the requests I've decided to make a sequel, there may be more chapters, but it all depends..


I knock on Yuri's door gently, not wanting to wake the whole neighborhood… I kept my head down as I heard the locks come undone, and felt warmth flood over me as he opened the door.

"Yuri," he gave a yawn as he looks at me, "What are you doing…..here,"

He stops talking, and immediately drags me inside taking me to sit in the living room. I could feel his eyes on me, which made me shake a bit… I usually never let him see this, I tried to cover it up as best as I could, but right now, he's seeing unfiltered me, and it frightens me.

My left eye is swollen shut, my lip is cut, and still bleeding a bit… I shouldn't have come here, but, this was the only place I knew I could go to.

"I'm sorry, to barge in late like this," I whispered keeping my eyes on the floor, "Its just, you're the only person I know here, and the only place I can stay until I get a flight home,"

"Its okay, it wasn't like I was asleep yet," he sits next to me, and I see his eyes looking me over, "How long?" he asked, "How long have you been hiding this?"

How long had it been, I can't even think to the first time he hit me… but it all started after the couples competition.

"After he was hurt…" I answer in a whisper, "It was my fault though…" His words come out of my mouth.

"How is that your fault, injuries happen Yuri,"

"If I had not eaten that week… I shouldn't have gone out for pizza with you, I needed to stick to his diet," I drabble on.

"Don't do that Yuri, it's not your fault," He takes my hand, "Why don't you, you get some sleep, I'll try and find you a flight, okay" I could only nod as I finally let my eyes look up at him, as he comes back with a bag of frozen peas and a cup of tea, "Put this over your eye, and drink up okay, don't worry, I'm not going to tell him you're here,"

I did as he said and leaned back on the couch, closing my eyes listening to him type away on his computer. It was almost hypnotic because I soon felt my body go limp, and sleep finally take me.

I hear those keys going, and a phone ring… I hear Russian being spoken, and I see Viktor holding his head, the veins in his hand becoming visible as he clenched his fists.

"Da….. but…"

I come closer to him, sitting beside him… His eyes are full of hurt, but I can't place from what… I look down at the cast on his leg, and start to connect it… it had to have been his doctor, and from his tone, it wasn't good news.

He hangs up the phone, and looks over to me, "Yuri, can you get my medicine?"

I nod getting up to grab it, he's been in pain so much since the surgery… they said he had torn three ligaments in his hamstring, broke his fibula, and tore his ACL. They repaired most of it, and said he could return to skating, not competing, but he could still teach and coach, in about six months time… that is if he did the physical therapy, along with exercise… that was a month ago, and he hasn't left the house.

"Viktor, you should make an appointment with the therapist, you should start working those muscles"

"Maybe had you exercised, this wouldn't have happened," he frowns taking the pain killers, "Had you eaten What I said, instead of having pizza with Yuri, this wouldn't have been an issue at all!" he gets up slapping me, "You don't listen!" he hits me again, "YURI!!"

My eyes open, below my waist is sore, I look around wildly and I realize I'm at Yuri's house… I guess I had fallen asleep, because I'm laying on the couch, covered in a blanket. I sit up in the couch and yawn, causing me to wince a little bit. I look on the table to see my phone lighting up, and Viktor's phone number and picture flash. I pick it up hitting the ignore button exhaling slowly, wondering what my punishment will be. That's when I hear Yuri walk into the room.

"He's been calling all night," he says sitting next to me, "I got you a flight to Japan today at noon, I'm going to come with you okay?"

"You… You didn't have to Yuri." I stare at him, "I,"

"No, I did, it's obvious you weren't going to do it yourself, and I want to make sure you're settled at home well,"

He knows me too well… Yes I left, but I didn't really think of anything more after that. "I'll pay you back Yuri,"

"I didn't do this to receive payback okay," He pats my shoulder, "You need to get away from him, you need to be home, and you need to be Yuri again, "

I need to be me again? Who am I? I rub my head trying to understand it… I worshipped him, I wanted to be like him… Who did he think I was… I looked back at my phone to see it light up and his name come up.

I saw it as I walked into the house, "Viktor, I'm home!" I call out, he limps in from the kitchen, his eyes dulled in a way l, I assumed it was from the medicine, but I could see a glass in his hands.

"Where the hell were you," He asks me as he comes closer.

"I was at the rink, I told you I was," I answered putting my skates down, "I asked if you wanted to go,"

"Why the hell would I want to go somewhere I can't even participate?" He shouts, throwing the glass to the floor, "You love doing that huh? Rubbing it in my face,"

"Viktor, you know that's not true," I interject, "The doctor said you should try and exercise,"

"Your fat ass should have done that!" he starts in on me again, "I told you what I wanted, and you just decided to disobey me!"

I sigh, and look away smelling the alcohol on his breath, "Viktor," I whisper, "Viktor I'm sorry,"

"Damn right you are!" he yells at me, and pushes me down to the couch.

I take in a deep breath, looking at my phone, watching as the light dimmed, It wasn't just the Injury…. I'm starting to see that now… he's controlled me for a while… what I eat, what I wear, who I speak to, even where I live… it's always been there, but I never noticed it…

"Yuri, are you hungry?" He asks me, "I have some pizza left over from last night?"

"Um, no… no I'm fine, thank," I see my phone light up, a number I don't know comes up. Without thinking I answer it.

I hear deep heavy breaths, and someone clear their throat. I should just hang up up, but I can't.

"Where are you?" He asks, "I need you home, I need help with something…. Do you hear me Yuri, I need you, okay?"

I sit quietly, my heart pounding into my ears, I need to be with him.. he needs me… right?

"Are you coming home any time soon,"

Home…. Home?

"No… Viktor…" I whisper as I hang up the phone.

I exhaled a quivering breath, feeling my hands shake. I am scared now… Yuri doesn't stand a chance against him. What the hell am I doing here?!

I hold my chest tightly feeling like my lungs are in a vise. I should go back, I need to go back! He is going to hurt him! I can see it.

Warm hands wrap around my neck, my vision starts to darken, as I look up at him. I was late to practice today, I was late because I was talking to my mother. He says that isn't an excuse, he gave me a time, and I have to honor it.

"You asked me to be your coach Yuri, now either you obey my instructions, or, I can pack up and leave… Do you understand?" His voice is low, and harsh.. I only nod feeling those soft hand pull away and air return to my lungs. "Good, now, I want you to get dressed and be on the ice before Yurio comes," his soft hand happy smile returns to his lips as he turns to walk out of the locker room.

"Yuri, Yuri breathe," Yuri speaks loudly, tearing me from my thoughts, "Slowly okay," He holds up a cup of water, "Drink when you're ready."

I hold the cup and drink from it feeling my heart slow down, what happened… wasn't he here? I hold around my neck, it felt so real.

I see as Yuri grabs my phone, turning it off, "If you want to call your family, you can use my phone okay?"

"that… That would be best," I whisper, "I'm sorry Yuri… I shouldn't have, I didn't want for you, or anyone… to know about this."

"That's what I have a problem with Yuri… why couldn't you tell us, I can only speculate so much, but without you speaking out, there's not much I can do to help," he sighed, "we're friends right?" He asked, "Yes it didn't start like that, but we're friends now, why didn't you trust me with this?"

"I didn't want…. Him to hurt you too…" I answer, "I thought I could handle the insults, the occasional slaps… but," I look away, "They got worst,"

"How long? Since he was hurt?"

"be….before then…"

He frowns a bit, but his face softens, "Lets get ready to go okay," he pats my shoulder and gets up walking out the room.

"Lets go," Yuri waits at the door, looking at me.

I look at the mirror, trying to make sure my tie is on straight, I hear him come behind me, and his hands touch my shoulders,

"Yuri, you look fine," He holds me under my chin, making me look at his eyes through the reflection. "You are an extension of me, Say what I told you, and you'll do fine he kisses my cheek gently, "Don't mess up Yuri…" he whispers in my ear, "Do not make me look bad " he moves his hand away, pulling my collar up a little more to hide the bruises, and walks off.

I take in a slow breath taking another drink of water as I got up from the couch and walked To the door to see a taxi out there, the man came out and began to speak, though I didn't understand most of what he said.

"Yuri Plisetsky?" he asks looking at me, I shake my head and tell him one minute as I go inside.

I hear tires screech and I turn to see him get out the car, "I thought I said to come home, " Viktor growls at me.

"I… I…."

"Hey, back off Viktor," Yuri came up coming in between us, "Go home okay, I'm spending time with him.

"Yurio, this doesn't concern you, now come on Yuri, you're supposed to help me, "

I keep my eyes on his, it seems like he's standing right here, that its my Viktor standing here asking me for help. Those eyes, the ones I fell for, they are calling out to me…. But, I know, I know that it's not him… the monster will come forward and strike me the moment I get in that car.

"I'll be home soon Viktor," I speak up, "I, I need to finish something with Yuri, and I'll come home,"

He flashes in anger, but I know he knows he won't act on it, not with a witness standing right there. He gives a nod, "be home no later than noon, please he gets back into the car and drives off, leaving skid marks on the street.

"You're not going back there," Yuri looks at me, our flight leaves soon, so let's go," he grabs my hand, taking me to the taxi.

I won't be coming home… I've lied, I've lied to a man I love…. A man who drove me to the peak of my career, who inspired me…. Who beat me, who hurt me…. I'm leaving the man I loved…. That alone, scares me….


End file.
